House Elf Drama
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: During the Hogwarts school year of 1996; Dobby finds out accidentally that Winky has feelings for Kreacher, a nihilistic house elf. Distraught about this sudden proclamation from Winky, Dobby forms a plan. Unashamedly AU; usual dislaimers apply.


_**House-Elf Drama**_

**By imafeckingstarr**

_Summery: During the Hogwarts school year of 1996; Dobby finds out accidentally that Winky has warm, fuzzy feelings for Kreacher, a nihilistic house elf. Despite Kreacher's emotions being non-reciprocal towards her, as he's the elf equivalent to "emo"; Winky still worships the ground he walks on. Distraught about this sudden proclamation from Winky, Dobby finds a mass amount of Butterbeer, which is quite alcoholic for House-Elves, and spikes Winky's bubble juice in a sinister attempt to forcefully yet discretely allure her sexual advances towards him. Will Kreacher be able to stop this from __occurring in time? Or will it be too late? Will Kreacher finally find the true meaning of "love"; or will it be ripped away from him like so many times before? _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter; I do have the books, all current DVD's and several bits of merchandise though (that includes the soundtracks). But I'm not J.K; and I'm not making any profit by writing this.

A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to Eddy Key, who asked me to write this for him, as Kreacher is his favourite Elf. Actually, I think Kreacher is his favourite character anyway. Ha-ha! I hope you all enjoy reading this, especially you Eddy!

* * *

'_A Choreographed Plan'_

"Dobby must wake up; he has food to cook for breakfast. Dobby must wake up!" A small voice could be heard, and a small finger was prodding Dobby in his small, round head.

"Dobby does not want to wake up Winky, Dobby wants to sleep."

"But Dobby must! Dobby _must_ wake up, for Harry Potter and friends will not have nice food to eat, no, no they won't, because Dobby will not wake up," Winky continued, her squeaky voice ringing through his ears like melodic bells; her index finger still poking Dobby's head.

"Okay, Dobby's up, Dobby's up," Dobby mumbled, rolling over and falling out of the cupboard he was sleeping in sleepily. As a simple request from Harry Potter, Dobby (and Kreacher, to Dobby's distaste) had been following the youngest Malfoy around the school; and after endless sleepless nights, Dobby was exhausted.

"Dobby must go help Kreacher with the cooking," Winky chided him, sighing the moment she mentioned Kreacher, the elf belonging to Harry Potter, and Sirius Black before him. Kreacher kept himself to himself; muttering to himself constantly, mumbling and murmuring horrid stuff about fellow house elves and many students.

But Dobby couldn't help but notice the swooning affection that Winky had for the hard-hearted, callous elf. Opening his eyes hazily, and sitting on his knees; Dobby's gaze turned to Winky, who was swaying around absentmindedly, a huge smile plastered upon her pasty face.

A frown stumbled across Dobby's lips as he stared at Winky. She was moving around like she cared for this miserable creature; like he was the most blessed thing on the planet. "Winky likes Kreacher?" Dobby asked, tilting his head side-ways.

"Very much. Winky thinks that Kreacher is a good elf, no matter his harshness to Winky; or to other hard-working elves. Kreacher is a good elf he is." Winky babbled on, a small twinkle in her large, glassy eyes.

Dobby was oddly observant, though being half asleep; he noticed this twinkle and felt a familiar heat bubble up inside him. What did Kreacher have that he didn't?

Dobby was a _free_ elf! Free from the Malfoy's, free from enslavement! He only came to Hogwarts because of _Winky._ She was the reason that he decided to find work again, because she was _homesick_, missing that evil, evil man who Winky called "Master".

Kreacher, on the other hand, was still under huge enslavement and was forced to work for his master up to twelve hours a day (even if the feelings between both Kreacher and Harry Potter were mutual). However, despite his snarly, introverted and morose personality, he appeared to be a considerably hard-working elf, which would explain his wrinklier, eroded, defragmented appearance. It would even be fitting enough to suggest that the intense amount of labor he inputs every day would be a logical explanation as to why he has misanthropy down to an art. Because this is the case, why on earth could Dobby now see himself as jealous of Kreacher, who could be seen as such an adamant nihilist?

Dobby was a brave, loyal house-elf, willing to put himself in dangerous situations when he knew it to be the right thing to do. He was also very loyal to the few friends he had. He considered himself to be a good house-elf, though other house elves seemed to find his desires and proclamations of being a free house-elf to be shameful. Despite this, he was still a hard worker. When he went to work at Hogwarts he only asked for a Galleon a week and one day off a month as opposed to ten Galleons a week and weekends off, which was Albus Dumbledore's original offer.

Despite his loyalty to his friends, Dobby once attempted to seriously injure Harry Potter, hoping that if he was hurt badly enough he would be sent home. He did not make the rogue bludger chase Harry out of malicious intent, but because he was trying to save him from Lucius Malfoy's plot to open the Chamber of Secrets.

When Harry found out he was furious but Dobby explained why he had tampered with the bludger and by the end of the year Harry had forgiven him. One most noticeable trait was how he punished himself every time he believed he had done something wrong, usually using something to hit his head or going as far as to iron his own hands.

Dobby's favourite gift to receive was socks, likely because he was freed from his enslavement to the Malfoy's with a sock. He would get confused when he would get two of the same style and would often give socks as gifts as well. He even decided to buy a pair of golden-darned socks for his beloved sweetheart Winky, who was still oblivious to his deep infatuations for her.

But what does Kreacher have that Dobby doesn't? Dobby just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Dobby best get going; Dobby needs to get breakfast cooked," Winky said finally as Dobby finished contemplating why Winky would prefer Kreacher over himself.

"Yes, Dobby must get breakfast ready or Harry Potter and his friends will wonder why the breakfast isn't nice today," Dobby replied, and he stood up and left Winky to dance around.

Sauntering over to Kreacher, a plan began to choreograph within Dobby's little mind.

* * *

_I hope you liked it :)_

Please review!

imafeckingstarr xx


End file.
